While the Boy Decides
by Ultimagu
Summary: Take a gander at what goes on while you were watching silly antics with the Masaki household.
1. The End of Thousands to Save Billions

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.****  
><strong>

**(Story)**

If there was one thing that Commandant Yi could enjoy from the backwater colony planet of 10984 (Earth) it was the introduction of its' primitive music which had a talent for capturing the soul in various patterns. Tsunami herself must be pleased with the world she had raised so far from the strife and fatigues of war.

Not all was right with the empire. Jurai had long since been under siege from internal and external forces; it had begun before the the disappearance of the Crown Prince Yosho or the political backing up the upstart Galaxy Police some 13,000 years ago or even the mysterious disappearance of Jurai's most brilliant scientist Washu. The war of supremacy had gathered the forces of the galaxy in several bouts of war which sparked on and off heatedly as a successor to Asuza was desperately searched for; the emperor of Jurai was growing weak, dangerously normal despite his ability to wield his empire efficiently.

His only son had been his greatest hope, but the bigotry of his proud home had held his son as far away as they now held out for his hoped for survival against Ryoko after 700 years of mystery and speculation. His daughters did have the experience or the power to take his place and none of the other Noble Families were able in their capacity to rule as well as he.

Tsunami, their goddess of the trees which were so beloved and revered in Jurai, had seemed to have abandoned the empire in favor of some other's fate and fortune. Her presence had not been felt since the battle with the Souja, and this alerted Asuza to the potential his daughters had stumbled upon on a backwater planet he, himself, had traveled to so long ago.

But Commandant Yi was not in such a place to be entirely aware of his emperor's will with the boy named Tenchi. He was aware of only the past 1,482 years in which he had held the position of Commandant of the Internal Fleets. The I.F. was more focuses on policing the worlds of Jurai than fending off external forces, that was left for the man beside him, Commandant Shu.

Both had aged considerably since their induction into the positions which sapped the strength and will away from its' rightful master. Both men had long since stopped graying and had begun to lose more hair than was safe or recommended for their position. Each man was nearing the end of their days with no successor in sight, a combination which Jurai was all too well aware as it struggled to maintain its' boundaries with burgeoning kingdoms and empires.

Both men faced the array of Drakian ships from the newest foray into Juraian territory. The insult would not be tolerated. The lack of respect would be severely reprimanded. The destruction of Drakus might not slacken their lust for hatred and revenge the Juraians felt for the burghers of the galaxy.

For their empire they would wrestle with these fools who would challenge the legacy of Tsunami. For their emperor they had pledged their lives and the lives of their men in a desperate struggle to reign in the grasp of supremacy in the galaxy. For their families back home they would die without hesitation while a boy they had never met struggled with his decision to take his rightful place as the new and revitalized center of the Juraian root system: Emperor of the Juraian Empire and to become the Head of the Masaki Noble Family.

**(Story)**

**AN: June 3rd, 2011: Hey guys! I've been resting up after some serious chores and work so expect updates on stories like _Everything _and _Haremization_. I had an idea for an epic-length fic about the struggles going on for Jurai to survive while Tenchi grows up. I've been in a pissy mood and watching him go about his business while fiends like Kagato run about just irritated me. Sure he comes to the rescue when his loved ones are threatened, but even afterwards he makes no dedication to saving others from the same fate that Kagato cast upon the empire. It just feels a little selfish to me where it didn't before. You have the power to control more of a goddess than anyone else in the entire empire, what do you plan to do next Crown Prince Tenchi? 'Ano...probably go to college? Become a painter?' WASTE!  
><strong>


	2. END

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.******

**AN: Alright gals and girls and little children too! I have to let you know that this is but a single one-shot. There will be no new installments unless you want to ask me for permission to expound on the idea. If you have to ask what 'expound' means before asking me then my answer will be a silent shake of my head and a thumbs down. But less on being an asshole to everyone and more of making you feel better-ish about your miserable consumer lifestyle!**

**This is my fabled 'END' chapter where my comments to your reviews will be posted so it doesn't get in the way of the story proper. Who wants to read forty, fifty, or even a hundred comments on reviews before they get to that next chapter! I don't! So relax, enjoy, and stop staring at my ass.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**cyberimp6: **I'm well aware that the canon gives Earth 0315 as its' designation but that, to me, seems far too stagnant for this empire. Earth is only the the three hundred and fifteenth colonized planet? Out of how many? When did that colonization effort begin?

And the story does go somewhere. The entire point of the story is to demonstrate how frustrating it is to realize, ten years after watching the show, that in reality...the future politics of Jurai is well-rested on a boy of 17 years of age in comparison to a people who live into their thousands of years. Tenchi is a pipsqueek in comparison. He's like a newborn to them and yet he's far more powerful than any of them. The OVA even has Tenchi emerging into Godhood if he could mentally handle the stress of becoming so aware. So yeah, the new character is really just this cover...where it kind of shows...how...uhm...aging and like...rotted...the Juraian Empire is becoming while Tenchi wants to be a 'normal boy'...who just so happens to be the Crown Prince of a galactic empire.

...Nice flame. Have a nice day!**  
><strong>


End file.
